


Mythomania

by LadyEnna_50



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angry Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Badass Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Gen, Lila Rossi Lies, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Miraculous Ladybug Season/Series 03, Nino Lahiffe Is So Done, Not Canon Compliant, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Post-Episode: s03 Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Salty Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Season 3: Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnna_50/pseuds/LadyEnna_50
Summary: Adrien was curious to know what lie Lila had told to get Marinette back into school after her expulsion.He wasn’t going to tell anybody that he had threatened her. He wasn’t quite ready to show off his mean side yet. However, that may change if she didn’t stop upsetting Marinette.Adrien was really not Sunshine and it won't be long before others find that out.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 98
Kudos: 497





	1. Not Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that there will be swearing in this fic. Hopefully nothing that will put the rating up.

Adrien Agreste is the embodiment of sunshine. Adrien Agreste is perfection personified. Adrien Agreste is the nicest teenager in Paris, if not the world. He’d heard them all. It was a persona his father was keen to promote and one that he didn’t mind playing up to if it made his life easier and kept undesirable attention off his back. Being Chat Noir helped let out some of the more negative aspects of his character such as frustration, aggression, overprotectiveness and being as annoying as he could be with bad puns. A certain black cat kwami was exceptionally helpful at letting him vent his anger and emotions that his ‘image’ wasn’t allowed to display. It was refreshing that all Plagg expected in return was an endless supply of cheese.

Honestly Adrien couldn’t imagine what state he would be in if his floating friend wasn’t around. Who would have guessed how much difference the mini god of destruction would make to his life? The truth was, Adrien did have a dark side, one that could easily turn very unpleasant if he didn’t control it. His father was Gabriel Agreste – cold, calculating businessman and fashion mogul. His mother was Emilie Agreste – a fiery Actress who had been notorious for showing a diva side when she had to. She was related to the Graham de Vanily family … a bunch of arrogant, wealthy English Aristocrats who had won more than their fair share of successful feudal fights, quite possibly with some very shady and underhand dealings. In truth with the amount of unscrupulous rich relatives in his family, it was a wonder that he could so easily channel the nice, kind, sunshine values he was famous for, and actually preferred.

When he returned to his room from yet another tedious photoshoot with that annoying bitch Lila, it certainly wasn’t the megawatt smile of joy that graced his features. He tossed his bag down on his bed, Plagg carefully flying out before it landed with force and heading to the mini fridge for his customary wheel of camembert.

Adrien sank into the chair at his desk and put his head in his hands. He casually switched his computer on. The Ladyblog was the first site to flash up. He scowled at the fact that Alya seemed to be leading without yet another interview from Ladybug’s so called ‘best friend’ as they analysed the latest battle with Mayura and the sentimonster version of Ladybug. There hadn’t been much news footage as it hadn’t caused any damage or involved any random civilians. It had just been a cruel ploy to trick Chat Noir into giving up his Miraculous and mess with his feelings.

Lila was being touted as an ‘expert’ and even had the audacity to suggest the duplicate Ladybug had been her idea all along. She didn’t even know the word ‘sentimonster’ – made apparent by the way she brushed over the term when Alya used it and instead directed attention to the fact she will be making the evening news after being unveiled as the new ‘muse’ for Gabriel Agreste. Adrien paused the interview and resisted the urge to vomit. Not only did she not know the word ‘sentimonster’ she clearly didn’t know what the word ‘muse’ implied. Gabriel’s PR team would really have to have a word with her.

“Geez, what a parasite.” Plagg remarked, Adrien hadn’t noticed he had been floating by his shoulder watching the footage with feigned interest.

“Tell me about it.” The blond closed the web page and looked for some music videos instead to help calm himself down.

Plagg threw a piece of camembert in the air before swallowing it with one gulp. “I heard she really pulled a number on Bakery Girl today.”

Adrien practically growled as he opened the music app. “That’s one way of putting it.” He angrily tapped the button to activate the latest Jagged Stone number to play quietly in the background. 

“That bitch had better listen to what I told her, or so help me…” He clenched his hands in fury.

“God of Destruction, at your service.” Plagg grinned, flying in front of him and bowing in the best Chat Noir style.

Adrien smirked back. “Tempting – very, very tempting.” He admitted.

He turned away and went to his bag to extract his homework.

“Remind me what you said again?” Plagg, asked, “I might have been slightly distracted by my latest cheese date to notice.”

“I just told her that her behaviour was unacceptable and that she had better find a way to make Mr Damocles bring Marinette back to school or else.”

“Or else what?”

“I wouldn’t be her ‘friend’ anymore.”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Only you would use the phrase ‘unacceptable’ and the idea of losing a ‘friend’ as a threat.” Plagg had somehow managed to find another piece of cheese. “Whilst we’re at it, I reckon you should check up on the definition of ‘friend’ again. Especially when you do stupid things like put the words ‘just a’ in front of it.” The cheese and kwami disappeared as Plagg went to find something else to entertain himself with.

If Adrien had heard his last barbed comment, he didn’t react. He took his homework to his desk and called down to the chef to say he wanted to eat in his room that night. He knew he didn’t have a scheduled ‘date’ with his father and just wanted a quiet evening, free from drama.

He briefly gazed at the unofficial class photograph that Marinette had arranged to help Juleka over her photo curse. It was over a year old now, he wondered if they would ever have another one. He sighed, not with Lila influencing the class.

“I just hope it’s enough.” He stated.

Plagg looked at him sadly as he returned. “All we can do is see what tomorrow brings.”


	2. Curious Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien returns to school, curious to know whether his threat to Lila worked and if he will see Marinette again.

Adrien approached his classroom, lacking the usual bounce and enthusiasm he usually had. Would Marinette be back today? He hoped so. Lila was already in place, excitedly simpering about their ‘wonderful’ photo shoot. He pointedly ignored her. He was glad that Nino had absolutely no interest in fashion and almost enjoyed letting his friend witter on about his latest music mix.

Adrien was sad to see that Marinette hadn’t appeared by the time Miss Bustier arrived at the door with Mr Damocles.

After a few words, the teacher entered the class.

“Lila, dear, would you mind going to the office with Mr Damocles please.” She politely asked. “Everyone else, please find page 12 in your workbooks whilst I bring the register up.”

Lila visibly blanched before carefully making her way down the stairs towards the door. She shot an evil look at Adrien before she left. Adrien matched it with one of his own, not releasing it until she was well and truly out of the room.

“Wow, Dude what was all that about?” Nino asked quietly.

“Yes, I thought you two had a great time at the photoshoot?” Alya chipped in.

Adrien concentrated on taking his things out of his bag. “It certainly wasn’t a great time for me.” He stated bitterly. He wasn’t in the mood to talk.

Nino and Alya exchanged a look. Alya looked around before leaning forward to Nino.

Alya, cleared her throat. “Well, about Marinette...”

Nino leaned back towards her and sucked air… “You know I really don’t think she did any of those things that Lila said. I’ve known her, like forever… she has never shown an evil side.”

“And considering how mean Chloe has been to her, it’s not for want of opportunity.” Alya added, shaking her head. “If she was going to do something like that, surely Chloe would have been her first target.”

Adrien became aware of a slight snort from the blonde girl on the other side of the class. “About time someone noticed.” He heard her mutter quietly.

If Nino and Alya heard her, they didn’t react.

Alya turned to a notebook on her desk. “I can tell she was very obviously framed for the test and the necklace, but I have absolutely no idea who could be behind it.”

“Hah!” Chloe snorted. Alya and Nino looked across to her and frowned, but Chloe didn’t offer any further explanation. Miss Bustier glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.

Adrien glanced at his oldest friend. She knew the truth, he was certain of it, but he also knew that without a doubt she wouldn’t do or say anything that might help Marinette return.

Nino looked concerned. “Whoever it was, they clearly knew what they were doing. I mean it almost caused a mass akuma attack.”

Adrien turned quickly. “Wait, what?” Several students looked in his direction. Miss Bustier pretended not to notice.

Alya chipped in. “Didn’t you hear? As Mr Damocles was showing Marinette and her family out, Scarlet moth sent a load of butterflies in our direction.”

Adrien looked in horror. “I didn’t know about that, my father had sent a message, telling me I had to get ready for a photo shoot. It must have happened just as I went outside to look for my ride.”

Nino nodded. “Pretty much all of us were akumatised.”

“Including Mari?” Adrien was clearly in shock.

“Including Mari and her parents.” Alya stated.

Adrien slumped. “I couldn’t even imagine Mrs Cheng turning into an evil monster.”

“Well she was…almost.” Alya added. “I saw it all … Hawkmoth was going to call Marinette ‘Princess Justice’ and Sabine ‘Verity Queen’ … or it could have been the other way around I suppose. They were both upset.”

“So, you weren’t akumatised?” Adrien asked.

“No, I didn’t believe that Marinette was guilty.” Alya said proudly, “so I wasn’t upset, just keen to find out the truth.”

“Sabrina and I weren’t akumatised either Adrikins.” Chloe added.

“Lila avoided it too.” Sabrina added.

“And I bet I know why.” Chloe muttered bitterly.

“Chloe!” Sabrina whispered crossly.

“Well you saw that smirk on her face.” Chloe scowled.

Miss Bustier glanced up with a concerned look on her face.

“The rest of us assumed our original akumatised form.” Nino touched his hat briefly before turning to his workbook.

“I didn’t put it on the Ladyblog as I didn’t want to cause mass panic.” Alya added. “Luckily something happened, Hawkmoth must have lost connection as it was over almost as soon as it started.”

Miss Bustier met her eye and she returned to her work.

Adrien turned back to his workbook with an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

Could it be that whoever framed Marinette was working with Hawkmoth? He shuddered. He was certain that Lila was behind Marinette getting expelled and to imagine that she could be so evil as too…

He took a breath and looked at the questions in front of him. He had no idea why Miss Bustier was taking so long with the register, it was as if she was waiting for something. He rested his head briefly in his hand. He remembered what had happened in Oni-Chan. Lila deliberately tricking him into leaving Ladybug’s side and at the mercy of an Akumatised Kagami. He recalled that Lila had caused the akumatisation in the first place by mercilessly tricking her way into his house and frankly, invading his space with an unwanted kiss. He clenched his hand in an attempt to control his anger. Plagg, ever sensitive to his emotions was vibrating in his pocket. Clearly just as furious.

Still … could Lila really be working with Hawkmoth? Did she know who he was on the other side of the mask? He would have to have a word with Ladybug if he could and see what she thought.

Any other thoughts were disturbed by the return of Lila with an obvious scowl on her face, which she quickly turned to crocodile tears as soon as she saw someone other then Adrien looking at her. She made her way to the back of the room to clear sounds of sympathy from Rose and Mylene and a loud tut of disgust from Chloe.

“Miss Bustier, a moment please.” Mr Damocles called from the doorway.

“Could you let Lila know what we are doing please Nathanial?” Miss Bustier left her desk to join the older man, closing the door as she did so.

The teacher was sure to remain in sight of the class though. Adrien glanced up, noticing Marinette outside the window sharing a tender moment with her parents, they seemed happy. Adrien smiled, hopefully that meant she was back.

He could hear dramatic sobs coming from Lila but refused to look around. He had no reason to give her the attention she so obviously craved.

After a few more minutes of conversation, Adrien noticed Mr Damocles gesture to Marinette. She said a quick goodbye to her parents who were led away by the principal. Miss Bustier gently led the small girl into the class.

“Welcome back Marinette.” The teacher said softly. Marinette and Adrien shared a small smile before she took her seat next to Alya, who squealed and threw herself at her, before Marinette gently but firmly extracted herself from her arms.

Miss Bustier returned to the front of the class and clapped her hands for attention.

“Well, everybody, as you can see after some terrible misunderstanding, our class president has returned to the group and I hope you will all respect her decision not to talk about what happened the other day. Oh, and Lila…”

Lila looked up at the teacher quizzically.

“If you find yourself having another relapse, please be sure to let me know so you can go to the nurse’s office, we'll be getting the appropriate paperwork sorted for you as soon as possible.”

Lila barely nodded before looking at her work. Adrien could tell she was fuming. He couldn’t spot any Akumas though, so hopefully they could have a few hours of peace.

Miss Bustier continued to smile. “Now we have our full class back, we can start the day properly.”

Adrien settled down to a typical school day with only one desire on his mind. He wanted to find out exactly what lie had been told to get Marinette back.


	3. Mythomania Exists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang decide to celebrate Marinette's return after finding out the details of Lila's 'illness'. Nino shows a rare side of his personality... he is not happy.

“A lying disease?” Alya asked warily. “Does such a thing exist?”

“According to Lila it does.” Marinette smiled gently. “She’s been suffering with it for years.”

Adrien did a quick internet search on his phone. He raised his eyebrows “Apparently there is, it’s called mythomania or pseudologia fantastica.”

Nino looked at the information by leaning over his friend’s shoulder. “Man, how come you’re so good at pronouncing words like that.”

“Well I do know at least five languages.” Adrien smiled. “And that is not a lie.”

Alya used her phone to check the details. “Hmmph.” She stated. “Apparently it’s a chronic behaviour flaw often found to exist co-morbidly with disorders such as Narcissism and Psychosis.” She looked very unsure of herself.

They were gathered in a small corner of the park near the school. It was a pleasant sunny day and they were in no hurry to go anywhere.

“So, I suppose that means she can’t help it?” Marinette really didn’t seem convinced about her statement.

“Whether she can help it or not, that was some seriously heavy shit she pulled yesterday.” Nino stated, his face a picture of quiet anger.

It was nothing to the fury Adrien felt, but he reluctantly had to remember … he was sunshine boy. Now was not the time to let his guard down.

“Hey, let’s forget about it for a moment.” He spoke calmer than his anger felt. On impulse he reached over and pulled Marinette into a friendly side hug. “We’ve got Marinette back, we should celebrate.”

Marinette’s blush must surely have reached her toes and be so bright it could be seen from space; her friends were too polite to comment. She had already been through enough at the hands of Lie-la.

Alya looked around and coughed briefly. “Good idea, I take it you have no prior lunch dates, Sunshine?”

Adrien let go of Marinette to check his calendar. “Not today, thank goodness.”

Nino adjusted his hat. “Then I know just the place.”

Nino took Alya’s hand and led them out of the school. He was very careful to put as much distance between them and Lila’s ever-growing entourage as quickly as he could. Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and followed them as closely. Marinette just said nothing least she should spontaneously combust.

The evasive tactics seemed to work as they found themselves in a small but friendly looking cafe.

Marinette looked around at the pastries on display. “Maman and Papa will probably call me a traitor for coming here.”

“Not really.” Nino went over to the server. “Where do you get your pastries from, Monsieur?”

“Only from the best bakery in Paris.” The young man smiled happily. “Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie in Rue Gotlib.”

Marinette smiled.

“Well, you’ll be pleased to know this young lady is the daughter of such esteemed bakers.” Nino presented Marinette who laughed gently. Adrien was delighted by the faint blush that graced her cheeks.

The young server stood to attention and bowed slightly. “I can only hope that our coffee and sandwiches provide an adequate accompaniment to such delicacies.”

They all laughed then. They placed their orders and snuck away into an alcove. Nino looked carefully around and checked to see that none of the classmates had followed them.

“Nino… Why are you acting like you’re in some low budget spy film?” Alya sighed irritably.

“Just don’t want to give any of our secrets away.”

“What secrets?” Alya rolled her eyes.

Nino looked frankly at his companions. “You know I’m a pretty chill dude, right?” He asked them.

Adrien chuckled and sat back comfortably. “Man, you are so chilled that I’m surprised polar bears don’t cuddle up to you.”

“They’d have to get past me first.” Alya snuggled up to her boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Marinette just smiled, too aware of the fact that Adrien’s knee was touching her leg.

“Well, I know it’s out of character for me, but I have to say. I am seriously pissed.” Nino stated sitting back and crossing his arms.

His friends regarded him with an almost sense of shock. The waiter brought their food over as they absorbed this ‘revelation’. He winked at Marinette, she was the only one to notice and couldn’t fathom out why.

Alya was the first to break the silence. “Any particular reason why?”

“Lila Rossi.” Nino stated. Adrien nodded at him in agreement. Marinette started to pick at her food.

“What’s wrong with Lila?” Alya seemed genuinely confused.

“Only that she is the biggest liar in Paris – heck … probably all of France and Europe too.” Nino declared.

“I’d say the galaxy.” Adrien added gravely. Marinette stifled a smile and pretended to be very interested in a cucumber slice on her plate.

“What?” Alya extracted her arm from Nino. “Not you too, I thought Marinette was bad.”

“I for one, have never doubted Marinette.” Adrien fixed the aspiring reporter with a steely gaze. Marinette blushed as much as the tomato that now had her full attention.

“It’s taken me a while, but I agree with Marinette too.” Nino stated. Both Adrien and Marinette gave him a smile.

“She’s not a liar.” Alya stated before regarding the two boys with cynicism. Marinette had decided the lettuce on her plate needed serious contemplation.

“Where is your proof?” Alya challenged them.

“Where is yours?” Adrien practically hissed. Nino cringed; he knew that Alya was in danger of waking the demon inside of Paris’s favourite sunshine child and it was not going to be a pretty sight.

“I asked first.” Alya stabbed some pasta on her plate and ate it forcibly.

“One, she claimed to be a friend of Ladybug.” Adrien started to count his fingers. “I witnessed Ladybug calling her out on that one … or do you doubt Ladybug’s word against Lila’s?”

“Of course not, anyhow Lila said that was a misunderstanding and they are best buddies now.” Alya gazed at him. Marinette and Nino rolled their eyes in synchronisation. Adrien looked furious.

“Two, she tricked her way into my house, three, she almost got my bodyguard and Nathalie fired, four, she invaded my personal space with an unwanted kiss and five, succeeded in getting my friend, Kagami akumatised.” Adrien’s eyes blazed.

“Ok, I admit I can’t think of a full argument against that one, other then that Lila said you were dating.” Alya was beginning to realise that water she was sailing on was starting to look decidedly choppy.

“Dating?” Adrien scoffed. “I wouldn’t date that piece of vermin if she was the last person on earth.”

“She told me that you had a special attraction to each other and that Marinette was just jealous.”

Marinette sipped her water carefully … how many times had she heard that one. As if sensing her unease. Adrien put his hand on her shoulder.

“If I was in the mood to date anyone at the moment it is more likely to be Marinette than her.” He growled.

Marinette spluttered on her drink and started choking. Nino and Adrien carefully patted her on the back fussing over her like mother hens. Alya watched and wondered.

Marinette carefully excused herself to the bathroom. Adrien watching her every move as she left.

“I wasn’t happy at the way Lila got Marinette expelled so easily.” Nino stated. He turned to Alya. “Even you didn’t believe that one.”

It was Alya’s turn to splutter. “Yes, it seemed unlikely that Marinette would do those things, but I didn’t think it was Lila who was behind it.”

“Yet she was the only common factor.” Nino snorted. “It doesn’t take a genius to join the dots.”

Alya looked angry and attacked her pasta again.

Nino proceeded with caution. Adrien quietly considered possible options for his next steps. It was clear that he had Nino as a possible ally, but who else could he count on? When Marinette returned sheepishly from the bathroom they deliberately kept the conversation light. It was clear that the Rossi business was really upsetting her… wasn’t it?


	4. The Thoughts of a Destructive Deity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg has a heart to heart with his chosen about Marinette and what steps they can take to make things a little better for her.

Later that day, Adrien pondered how he could make the disaster of his life better. If it weren’t for his close human friends, he really didn’t think he could cope. Lila Rossi had really crossed a line by hurting Marinette. She was possibly the most important person he cared about aside from Ladybug. To think that Rossi had told a lie about lying – to excuse a lie … and got away with it? It beggared belief.

He ate a lonely meal in the dining room, before returning to his room to start on his homework. His father had Nathalie put a lock on his phone again, meaning he couldn’t contact his friends. Gabriel reasoned he had had enough of disruptive influences for one day and that he needed an early night to prepare for a photoshoot the next day. Adrien was used to that by now, besides he had patrol with Ladybug this evening… at least he had something to look forward to and a quiet act of rebellion to satisfy his anger in the process. 

He looked up from a reasonably challenging maths problem to see Plagg staring at him with disdain.

“What?” He snapped.

“So, are you going to just sit in your tower like some soppy Princess?” The small deity snarked.

“I’m seeing Ladybug later, so it’s not like I’m stuck here all night.” Adrien snarked back, he turned back to his workbook. “Usually you’re the one who doesn’t want to go out and only an Akuma or a direct order from Ladybug will make you move at all.”

“Humph.” Plagg grouched turning his back on his chosen and crossing his arms.

Adrien looked at him with a frown. “Ladybug has enough to worry about without petulant Kwamis getting in the way.” He chewed his pen as he contemplated the equation in front of him.

“This is not really about, ‘Ladybug’. This is about Pigtails.” Plagg said quietly. He seemed to be shaking with anger.

“Marinette?” Adrien looked up in surprise. “I didn’t know you cared about her so much.”

“I do, Adrien.” Plagg flew over to him to look him in the eye. “Probably more than you do.”

“Marinette is very important to me too.” Adrien shouted. “She’s a very good friend.”

“Just a friend, eh?” Plagg was beginning to scare him. The look on his face, which would normally be considered a cute kitten expression, showed exactly why he was the embodiment of destruction.

“This about what Lila is doing to her, isn’t it?” Adrien gulped, trying to regain control.

“And the kitten wins a prize!” Plagg said with a flourish of his paws. Sarcasm in every breath.

“Listen … I know that she is pretty evil…” Adrien began.

“Evil? Evil!!” Plagg was practically vibrating. “Listen kid, I’ve existed for over 6 million years and evil doesn’t come close to the poison that ‘thing’ spreads. I certainly wouldn’t put the word ‘pretty’ in any sentence describing her either. Kwami knows why your father thinks she is a good choice to be a ‘model’ or whatever you humans call it.”

“To be honest, I’m not sure.” Adrien admitted. “He’s usually far more selective. He’s certainly not the sort to be swayed by previous connections – fake or otherwise.”

“She must have some serious dirt on him.” Plagg pondered flying around the room a little.

“I can’t think what though?” Adrien tried to think. “I know he has a reputation for being a ruthless businessman and perfectionist. I heard that maybe some of the ways he treats people is unethical…”

“Like locking his only son in his room for days on end?” Plagg glanced at him.

“He says that is for my protection.” Adrien spoke quietly – he didn’t believe it either.

“So, what are you going to do about Rossi hurting our girl?” Plagg decided that his chosen’s father didn’t deserve any more attention at that point.

“You seem to be under the impression I can do something.” Adrien was getting tired and the maths problem was more challenging than he had bargained for.

“That’s because you can.” Plagg stated simply.

Adrien looked at him in confusion. “Really?”

“Not withstanding the fact that you have the power of destruction at your fingertips…” Plagg flew over to his keyboard and danced on it. “You also have this.”

Adrien looked to see his social media pages.

“Now I may not be completely up to date with the 21st century, but that blue tick means something, doesn’t it?” Plagg said bluntly.

“It means I have a lot of followers.” Adrien said irritably. “So, what about it?”

“What that means is that you have a lot of people who will listen to you.” Plagg said smugly.

Adrien thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. “It may work in the short term, but as soon as I start going ‘off brand’ my father will shut it down.” He stood up to walk away and stretch out a little.

“That’s all he cares about isn’t it, his ‘brand’.” Plagg said bitterly. Adrien froze before spinning round to look at him as if he wanted to argue.

“That’s the truth.” He sighed slumping into the chair again. “All he cares about is the ‘brand’ and the so called ‘perfect’ face of the brand … namely me.” He made an expansive gesture before dropping his head onto the desk. “Kwami forbid that anything should spoil that.” He spat out.

“Then that sounds like the beginning of a plan.” Plagg grinned the smile of hundred sinners. 

“It may be the beginning, but I’m not sure now is the right time for it.” Adrien smiled distantly. “We need to keep Mari safe and well first.”

Plagg nodded in agreement. “One step at a time.” He flew over to his chosen. “I can keep an eye on her when we’re in class but what do you think is the best thing for Pigtails at the moment?”

Adrien thought for a moment, it was almost as challenging as his still unfinished maths problem. “I think she just needs to feel that there are people who care for her and are on her side.”

“And has she got people on her side?” Plagg asked seriously.

“Well, I am.” Adrien said bluntly. “I’ve known Lila was a liar for a long time and I’ve already told her so.”

“Says the guy who told her to take the high road.” Plagg huffed. “Look where your pretty speech about 'humiliating the bad guy would make her hurt more' got you, and what was it… ‘Making a bad guy suffer has never made them into a good guy.’ Pure anime tosh.”

“No, it’s not.” Adrien said. “It’s true, making bad people suffer never makes them a better person.”

“So, does that mean that the good guy has to suffer instead?” The tiny deity gave him a very intense look. Adrien tried to maintain it … before starting to crumble.

“Marinette is very strong and can…” He began, but then he realised how bad that sounded. Why should Marinette put up with all the crud, just because she was an honest, kind and very nice person. Beautiful too, especially when she...

Plagg clapped his paws together with a sharp snapping sound. “Her strength comes from being surrounded by her friends.” Plagg said pointedly. “Rossi is separating her from them.”

Adrien thought, how many of his classmates – her so called friends - actually stood up for her, it didn’t seem like any of them did. Alya claimed that she knew Marinette was innocent but wouldn’t accept that Lila was to blame for the expulsion. Nino seemed on Marinette’s side, but not enough to go against Alya. Adrien couldn’t understand why Alya was so certain that Lila was telling the truth.

“Whatcha thinking about, Kid?” Plagg interrupted his line of thought.

“Just trying to figure out why Alya believes Lila more than her best friend...” 

Plagg nodded, “Probably because sausage hair has convinced her she’s ladybug’s best friend.”

“Well I know for a fact that isn’t true.” Adrien snarled.

“Yes, but she doesn’t, does she.” Plagg tilted his head to the side. “You may have heard Ladybug tell the truth, but she hasn’t.”

Plagg waited a moment for the idea to land. He smirked as he watched his kitten’s eyes widen in realisation. “I could get Ladybug to talk to Alya and tell the truth, I could see if she will do an exclusive interview. I could…”

“Whoa…why don’t we just see if we can get Ladybug to talk to Alya about who her best friend is first.” Plagg decided to put the brakes on Adrien’s enthusiasm, there was no guarantee that Ladybug would agree to take part anyhow. Plagg knew that Marinette had some silly misguided belief, fuelled by Miss Bustier, her parents and Adrien himself that she had to be the ‘better person’ and take ‘the high road’. It drove Plagg and Tikki insane. How could humans be so dumb as to think that simply ignoring the problem would make it go away. 

“Ladybug and Pigtails trust you. It’s about time you followed up that with some decisive action.” Plagg stated simply.

Adrien twisted the ring on his finger and nodded. “Start with getting Alya on board by asking Ladybug to do an interview in which we talk about our friendship. See if we can prevent any of Lila’s attacks on Marinette and plan something ‘big’ to take her down.” He said decisively.

“Now you’re talking my language.” Plagg smiled.

“I know this is important to you.” Adrien smirked. “You haven’t asked for cheese for almost an hour.”

“Some things are more important then camembert.” Plagg flew off to his stash. “Besides I’m going to enjoy watching karma in action. I might even try that cheese flavoured popcorn.” He settled himself comfortably in the air. “If you could find a way to make that stuck up father of yours suffer too, I’ll be a very happy Kwami.”

Adrien chuckled. “In the meantime, I’d better get this maths paper finished before we go and meet Ladybug.” He sighed, pulling the work towards him.

“53.” Plagg stated dismissively. “The answer you are looking for is 53.”

Adrien looked and after working out a few things agreed. “You’re right. How did you do that?”

“Over complicated maths problems that cause your brain to melt and fill the average human with despair and a desire to wreck things.” Plagg shrugged. “Who else but a Kwami of destruction could come up with such a thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big apologies to everyone following this and my other stories. As well as getting my children back into the school run, I have had a couple of opportunities to push my career along. I am writing every day, but sometimes not enough for me to decide it is a worthy chapter. I will continue to post whenever I decide there is enough to keep you all interested. Luckily I have also taken a leaf out of my own teaching book and planned my stories, which is why I now know how many chapters I need.


	5. Moves Like Jagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila really should do her research before making her claims - especially when everyone else in the class knows the truth. Of course Adrien just has to remind them...

Adrien had a photoshoot in the morning so missed a lot of the excitement at school. He read in a text from Nino that Lila had spent most of the morning raving about her connections to the art and music world, all the while getting others to do any actual schoolwork for her.

He came back during lunch to find Marinette sitting sketching at the back of the room alone, ignoring Lila and her hoard. Chloe and Sabrina were keeping their distance too. It was clear that while Nino sat near Alya, he had his music cranked up to as loud as was physically safe in his headphones and had completely zoned out. Alya herself, whilst seemingly enthralled by Lila’s tales had what Adrien could only describe as a cautious look. He knew that Ladybug had visited her the night before. Hopefully, the conversation had put some doubt of Lila’s grandiose claims in her mind. At the very least, he hoped she had started acting like a real journalist and checking her sources.

Adrien caught Nino’s eye as he entered and saw his bro give him a resigned look. As Lila was uncomfortably close to his seat, Adrien decided to sit next to Marinette.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” He asked gently. She visibly jumped off her chair.

“S-sure, Adrien…” She squeaked, blushing slightly before diving back into her work. Adrien couldn’t help smiling at how cute she was…It reminded him of a mouse or a hamster. He mentally had a brief vision about sharing a pet hamster with Marinette, but shook his head, his father would never let him have a pet and he was sure he read somewhere that pets weren’t allowed in bakeries. 

He took out his textbooks and looked around the room. Lila briefly had an annoyed look, but she was quickly distracted by one of her sheep and had soon replaced It with a fake smile. She seemed bothered by the fact he had chosen to sit next to Marinette. In that case, Adrien decided he’d make a habit of it. He took a moment to observe his blue haired companion again. The afternoon sun gave her golden glow, but it was nothing compared to the shine in her eyes as she focused on the paper in front of her. He had never realised how blue they were, they reminded him of his lady... in fact with her hair in her signature pigtails, she could almost be… he shook himself from the thought. He’d seen her and Ladybug together during Kwamibuster. She did look adorable as Multimouse though and what she had done had been so smart… he wished he could talk to her about it. He’d love to have her on the superhero team. He couldn’t understand why Ladybug had dismissed the idea so quickly.

He noticed that although she was focussed, she seemed perplexed. He sneaked a peek at what she was drawing. It looked like… Music symbols?

“What are you doing?” He purred.

“I’m trying to remember what the tenor clef looks like. I’ve got the treble and bass clefs, but I know there is a least one other.” She chewed her pencil thoughtfully.

“May I?” Adrien held out a hand for the pencil. Marinette looked at him wide eyed and in shock as if she’d only just remembered he was still sitting there. He smiled.

“I do study music.” He reminded her.

“Of course, you piano the play, I mean play the piano.” She blushed as she handed over her slightly chewed pencil. Adrien drew the symbol for her.

“There you go.” He finished with a flourish, glad that he was able to do something to help his very important friend.

“Thank you.” She smiled as she admired the intricate shape. “I knew it looked beautiful. It will go perfectly on the tie.” She smiled as returned to her work.

“What are you designing anyway?” He asked.

“Oh, just a suit and tie combo for Jagged Stone.” She said flippantly as she pulled her sketchbook towards her and resumed her work.

“Jagged Stone… again?” Adrien was in awe.

“Yes, he’s got some fancy high-end ceremony with a music academy that he has to wear a suit for.” Marinette explained.

“And let me guess – he asked you to help him again, because he trusts you to design him something ‘rock and roll.’” Adrien did his best impression of the rock star which sent them both into peals of laughter. He tried to ignore the flame of delight he felt watching the way her eyes crinkled up at the corners as she giggled. He was so busy watching her he didn’t notice the Italian girl look up with a smirk as another evil plan to upset his blue haired friend formed.

Marinette wiped the tears away. “Something like that.” She wheezed. “Basically, he showed me the invitation that stated, ‘formal wear’ and asked me to create something that would – quote - ‘put those squares in their place’ which is why I came up with the idea of Incorporating more obscure music symbols.” She held her notebook out in front of them so they could see the design clearer.

“So clever.” Adrien whispered in complete adoration.

“You see, so many people forget that Jagged is a classically trained musician…” She began before a nasally voice interrupted her.

“Oh, if you need to speak to a classically trained musician Adrien, I can totally set you up with someone, how about…” Lila started to reel off random names of her so called contacts. Marinette frowned as she hugged her sketchbook close to her chest like a shield.

Adrien placed a reassuring hand on her arm and gave her ‘I got this’ look. He observed a small audience of Lila’s followers forming and inwardly smirked. He knew exactly how to steer this conversation. It wouldn’t be a large victory and knowing Lila she would probably recover quickly, but if he could sprinkle a little doubt about Lila’s so called ‘connections’ he would.

“Well, considering at least one of those musicians is my piano teacher, who I doubt has ever met you, I think I’m good, thank you.” He said politely. Knowing for a fact she wouldn’t let it go. Her audience was getting closer.

Lila was quick to move the frown off her face. “How about I get you Jagged Stone’s autograph? Or a personal introduction.” She fluttered her eyelashes. She probably thought she looked endearing. Adrien just thought he was very close to losing his lunch.

“It’s not necessary Lila.” He fixed her with a clear ‘back off’ gaze. “I have his autograph and I have already met him several times.”

Lila wasn’t going to give in. Although any one with half a brain could see where this heading and would have been gently but firmly be leading Lila away. Unfortunately, most of the class were still too enamoured with the Italian to use any brain cells they happened to have control over.

Of the few remaining – Chloe and Nino looked like they were planning to get out the popcorn, Sabrina nervously waited for instructions, Alya looked like she was going to be sick and Marinette held her sketchbook so tightly her knuckles were going white. She had a lot of anger she was holding back, Plagg could sense Tikki working hard to keep both herself and her charge cool.

“Oh really.” Lila purred sitting on his desk and knocking his textbook to the floor. “Well he is somewhat generous with his fans, but for exclusive interviews you need to go through someone much closer, like me.” She started to walk her fingers up his chest. “After all, he is so grateful I saved his kitten, he is more than happy to do a few favours for me.”

Adrien backed away until he was almost off his seat, he scooted closer to Marinette, using her as a shield. Marinette was close to exploding and too focused on the brunette to notice. It was surprising that an akuma hadn’t turned up. Hawkmoth must have been taking a nap, or like Gabriel – on a business trip out of town.

“You really should be careful about saying things like that.” Adrien stated in a professional voice he’d learnt from his father as he used Marinette’s textbook to gently flap Lila’s hand away. “You could be sued for defamation.”

Lila didn’t look like she cared. “I just want to use my unique connections to make my extra special friends see how much I care for them.”

“Even if you were telling the truth, it’s unnecessary. I already have connections to Jagged and as a musician I’ve already Jammed with him – just like some of our other classmates.”

He looked pointedly at the members of Kitty Section who had the decency to look embarrassed. 

“Oh of course, wasn’t that the day we found out that Jagged and Juleka’s mother had been in two intimate relationships together? One about nine months before Juleka was born and the other… ?” Rose piped up.

Juleka went red and quickly moved herself and Rose away. Rumours were already circulating about her and Luka’s possible father and she didn’t need reminding of the fact.

If Adrien had noticed Rose’s contribution, he didn’t respond, instead fixing Lila with an emerald sharp gaze. “Being so well acquainted with his favourite designer gives me all the connection I need.”

“Adrien…” Marinette hissed, trying to make herself look small. Adrien put a reassuring arm on her back. Marinette tried not to hyperventilate. 

Lila looked momentarily flummoxed. “Are you sure about that?”

“Of course, everyone knows Jagged’s favourite designer.” Adrien looked at the rest of the class for confirmation. Several of them muttered their acquiescence.

Lila looked furious before throwing her head back and laughing. “Just teasing, of course I know Jagged’s favourite designer, he…”

“She.” A voice from the sheep emerged. It might have been Max.

“She.” Lila continued without missing a beat. “She and I are such close friends and only this weekend we made plans to go shopping together.”

None of the class looked convinced. Marinette tried to crawl under her desk but Adrien’s ‘supportive’ arm on her back prevented her. He squeezed her shoulder affectionately as he stared Lila down. 

“Um,” Mylene began nervously, not wanting to upset her queen. “You do know that Marinette is Jagged’s favourite designer don’t you, Lila?”

“Ha!” Lila snorted. “And she has the nerve to call me a liar. Oh Marinette – that’s the most outrageous claim I’ve ever heard. As if you could be a designer for Paris’s most famous rock star!”

“Actually, it’s true.” Nathaniel piped up cautiously.

“Yes,” Alix agreed. “Jagged mentions her in almost every interview.”

“Oh man, do you remember when he went to her place for that television show?” Kim laughed out loud.

“Kim!” Marinette whined – wishing the sketchbook she was hiding behind was bigger. Adrien gave her another affectionate squeeze. If things got any more embarrassing, Marinette was certain she would be doing her kettle impression again.

“She’s telling the truth?” Lila looked dumbfounded.

“Oh, Sabrina why have you still got that old rag.” Chloe called out suddenly brandishing an old copy of ‘Metal Lourd’ with Marinette’s face clearly beside Jagged Stone on the front cover, celebrating his number one album – and praising the talented teenager that helped make it happen.

“Sorry Chloe I just wanted to get it autographed.” Sabrina recited the well-rehearsed lines that Chloe had made her practice.

“Might as well, since she’s just there.” Chloe pointed her towards Marinette with the look of a magician presenting their next trick. Adrien and Marinette were momentarily discombobulated. 

Sabrina dutifully went up to Marinette with the magazine and a marker pen and smiled weakly at her. Adrien gave her a nudge of encouragement as the small blue haired girl resigned herself to the pantomime and signed it.

Adrien smirked before fixing Lila with a triumphant look. “I think your ‘lying’ disease is playing up again as I doubt you are anywhere near as 'connected' to Jagged Stone as Marinette is.”

Lila was momentarily lost for words, the arrival of Ms. Bustier provided a distraction as she told the class to settle down. The serial liar gave spiteful, thoughtful look at Marinette’s sketchbook as she finally took her leave. Her greedy gaze may have been missed by the designer herself, as she was too focussed on the lesson ahead and the desire to forget the drama of probably the most embarrassing moments of her life. However, two pairs of observant emerald green eyes saw it all, both clearly guessing Lie-la’s next target. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, life in the real world is slightly crazy for me at the moment. I will continue to update and work on all my current 'books' as often as I can and attempt to not get so distracted by my other ideas. Meanwhile, thanks for sticking with me and I'll catch up with you all again soon. 
> 
> Also pleased that I got the word 'discombobulated' in. I strive to use random vocabulary as often as I can...

**Author's Note:**

> Have a vague idea of where this is going, but I hope it will be an adventure - I just like the stories when Adrien is not such a perfect pacifist and decided to write one of my own. Other fics I have started to publish will take priority though, but you're more then welcome to buckle up for the ride and welcome to comment too.


End file.
